Yesterday
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: The night after their secret wedding, Sakura walks alone in the streets of Kanoha, wondering about the meaning of her marriage to Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke drinks with Naruto and is wondering why his new wife refused to kiss him. (SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my first SasuSaku fan fiction ever... I've been stirring up this idea for a long time and just suddenly decided to write it and share it here. I don't think this story will be more than three to four chapters long (since I intend it to be somewhat short). This was intended to be a one shot story, but I figured to cut it up in chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it o.o . _

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Sai is sitting away from his chatting wife and the pink haired kunoichi. His eyes remain closed, while his mouth does not. A little snort from his nose catches the blonde's attention, though Sakura had already seen his tired state. With the sound of Ino's voice, Sai's eyes open immediately.

"Yeah?" The alertness in the way he sits up is a habit from dangerous missions of some time ago, and the most recent one he returned from just yesterday.

"If you're going to sleep, go to bed!" Ino crosses her arms. The snapping of her voice is a harsh whisper from the kitchen, and Sai's sharp ears heard every word.

"Oh," he says and chuckles nervously. "My apologies."

Sakura giggles childishly at his reactions to her voice. "Bossy," she chimes.

"It's embarrassing hearing his snoring, you know." Ino sighs frustratingly, but then softly smiles. "But I got used to it."

As Ino settles back down on her chair, Sakura's eyes trace the small bump in her belly. Two months have passed since she told Sakura of Ino's expectant child.

"You've been eating well, right?" Sakura asks. Ino has always been so slim that it'd be interesting to see her progression with weight gain.

"Of course…"

"But you-"

"Don't worry so much, Forehead. I eat when we get hungry." Ino smiles as her hand gently runs over her belly.

It's quiet now, that Sakura can hear the crickets chirping away outside the open window clearly. The house is quiet, despite the snoring caused by her tired husband Sai.

"You and Sasuke should just get married already," Ino suddenly says. The peacefulness ceases to exist as the doting friend's sly smile pierces through Sakura's eyes like a kunai.

The sudden change of subject makes Sakura's heart beat fast from excitement. Her cheeks redden.

"Actually…" she pauses and reaches down to her pocket. "We already did." Sakura's hand comes back up onto the table, and unravels her fist. On the center of her palm is a gold ring; the one _he_ put on her not long ago.

Ino gasps, and then violently begins to hack, throwing her entire weight against the chair.

_"Oh, crap, are you okay?" _There is so much urgency in her voice.

Ino slams her hand against the wooden table. "I think," she begins to say. "I think I swallowed a fucking fly!"

Sakura laughs so suddenly, making Ino's face turn red with embarrassment and Sakura's with just sheer amusement and lack of oxygen.

_"Shut up!" _

And for a moment, there is silence. Ino's reddened face begins to slowly revert back to its normal hue. "I think I swallowed it."

Sakura tilts my head back and wipes a tear from her right eye. When she turns to see Ino's curious gaze on the ring in the center of her table, the moments of humor had come to a close.

_"When?" _

"It was so sudden. He came back and it was so sudden…"

Sakura blushes as she takes the ring into the tips of her fingers.

"Are you telling me this marriage happened _yesterday_?"

Sakura nods slightly and Ino's eyes widen.

_"Forehead, why didn't you tell me anything?"_

"He wanted it to be something private," she says. "Only my parents know, including you, at the moment. I'm surprised they kept so quiet for this long…"

Ino watches Sakura put her wedding ring onto the table. She sighs profoundly before resting her head against her hand. There is a slight sadness in the eyes of the woman who surpassed her long ago.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You were happy a minute ago, but now you look uncertain."

"It's just… last night…"

Ino smirks. "Oh… Do you need painkillers or something? Wait, you're a medical ninja, wouldn't you have some?"

Sakura snorts suddenly and waves her hand. "No, no, it's nothing like that…" Her hand comes down to rest on top of the other. "We actually didn't do anything."

"Eh?" Ino's eyebrow rises. "How come? He didn't want to?"

"Actually… I was the one who turned him down."

_"What the hell?"_

"It's just… I have things to think about."

"No, no, no…" Ino shakes her head. "Your problem is that you think too much. Sakura, you've wanted him by your side for so long, and here you are, married to him, and you didn't accept his company?"

"It's not so easy, you know."

"No, I don't." Ino waves her hands hysterically around her belly. "I mean, I'm pregnant—so I wouldn't know!"

"You heard what happened long ago before the war, right? When Sasuke defeated Danzo?"

Ino falls silent as her hand gestures end.

"When his hand touched my neck, memories of that time came flooding in and I became lost within them. I know he wasn't himself, but it also made me wonder why he wanted to marry me so suddenly. And I became afraid that he would come to realize his marriage to me was a bad idea."

There is silence in the kitchen. Again, the noises of the crickets outside have become clearer. Sai's trip to the bathroom was delayed by the sudden news of Sakura and Sasuke's marriage.

#

_Two days ago. _

_Dawn._

_The early shift (and the continuous one that lasted two days)._

The lack of sleep was beginning to grow on Sakura. Heavy eyelids coaxed the woman to rest her eyes while Shizune wasn't looking. So then, giving into temptation did she close her eyes. Tonton, the pink pig squealed to alert Shizune, and to awaken the kunoichi.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired…"

Shizune nodded. "Of course… We've been working night and day. Rest if you want-" Sakura's eyes slowly close, but Shizune prompts the medic-nin's heart with guilt— "That is if you want me to do all the work."

"Ugh, fine…"

Shizune smiles, though she, too, feels her eyes wanting to close. Both women look down at a sleeping pig who dozed off.

"Lucky," they say in unison as Tonton sleeps on. The pink creature is asleep over a clipboard and several other books. It's not the most comfortable bed for a sleepy pig, but it'll do.

The staff has become smaller after the building of the city not so far away from the village. Almost half of the staff was transferred there.

"What a pain," Shizune muttered as she looked outside the window to see a new patient walking in. "There's another one coming in, dammit."

"Another?"

Sakura looked to see Shizune who was rubbing her eyes vigorously to keep awake.

"I'll take care of it… Just rest."

"Thank you," Shizune said as she settled down on the couch in the office.

The pink haired ninja brought her hair away from her eyes. Before her attention could be settled with the new patient, her head turned to the sleeping pig on her important forms.

She tugged on the clipboard and Tonton casually rolled off. Each eye of the plump creature remained closed, irking a smile from Sakura.

"Lazy pig…" she muttered before feeling Shizune's hand grip her arm.

"What did you say?"

A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek as the pink haired ninja laughed nervously. "Not you… I was talking about Tonton."

"Oh…" Shizune pulled her hand back and then she was sleeping again.

A yawn escaped Sakura's lips before finally leaving the cramped room.

Though staff was limited, the hallways were buzzing with nurses and doctors. Each one greeted Sakura respectively as she passed the clipboard onto the doctor beside her, and left with a single hand in the roomy pocket of her white lab coat.

"Morning," they'd say.

"Good morning," she'd reply.

They could see the dark circles more visibly now, and they'd frown after she turned the corner. She was probably going to see a new patient.

"She looks so tired."

"I know."

Sakura continued walking to the waiting room. She was sure the new patient would be there, unless he was quickly showed to a room. A yawn escaped her lips before stopping midway across the waiting room.

"It must be the lack of sleep," she muttered as she wiped away forming tears from her eyes. "No way…"

By the desk stood a tall man; black hair near shoulder length and tattered clothes. As he spoke with the lady in the front desk, she blushed when he suddenly spoke his name, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"No way," she muttered. _"No way…"_

It's been too long.

Her heart is beating fast and she feels it in her throat. She suddenly snorts and shakes her head. "No way, that can't be…"

Three nurses standing by look at each other in confusion.

"She's talking to herself. It's the lack of sleep…"

"That's got to be it."

"Poor girl…"

Sakura turned around and noticed the girls watching her carefully.

"Hello."

"Hi," they awkwardly reply.

Sakura, with haste, marched forward, away from the waiting lounge.

"Sakura Haruno?" she hears the front desk lady ask. "She's right over there."

Sakura's eyes widen. Sleep could be the last thing she thinks about now. Sleep? Who needs sleep?

"Sakura…" a familiar male voice said.

Sakura realizes she stopped moving when she heard her name the first time. Her whole body turned to face him, Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke…"

The dark eyes she remembered for a long time watched her awkwardly stand before him. Clueless? No. He could see the restlessness in her eyes.

"You've been working really hard," Sasuke said with a small grin.

And when she saw him softly smile at her, Sakura's expression softened and lowered her head so he wouldn't see her.

"Yeah," was her reply. She looked up to see him again and his eyes remained gentle. "Are you hurt? What are you doing here?"

"I fell."

"There's a room ready down the hall," one of the three bystanders suddenly said.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura replied.

As the pink haired girl led Sasuke down the hall, he didn't look away. The nurses curiously watched on as they both disappeared through the door and sighed heavily, lost in daydream.

"That's him, right?" one asked the other.

"Yeah."

#

_Present Time._

_Nighttime._

Ino watched as Sakura waved goodbye from the doorstep. As the closing of the door, her curious husband looked down awkwardly.

"You're still awake, Sai?"

"I was going to the bathroom, and then I heard…" He pauses before resuming to look at Ino. "Did Sakura really marry Sasuke?"

Ino smirked and nodded. "I guess she did. A very secret wedding…"

"She sounds like she regrets it."

Ino's happy expression suddenly fades. "There are a lot of things to think about, apparently. They did rush into it, you know…"

Sai nodded before feeling the strong tug of his shirt. His eyes were suddenly leveled so closely to Ino. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his lips.

"Don't do anything stupid like going off, telling Naruto about this. Things need to be worked out before we congratulate them, okay? And knowing that guy, he'll create a huge scene about it!"

"I… I understand."

Naruto and Sasuke are sitting lazily on stools. They rapidly bring their hands to their ears and look at each other in discomfort. Their cheeks feel hot and redden.

"Ah, what is this feeling?" Naruto frustratingly says.

"I don't know…"

"Could it be…" Naruto leans closer to Sasuke, something Sasuke finds uncomfortable.

"Idiot, if you lean any closer, your wife will question your sexuality…"

_"Eh? No, no!"_ Naruto screeched. "I was going to say that someone is talking about us."

"You and your superstitions. Are you still scared of ghosts, too, Naruto?"

"_Huh,_ who said I was afraid of ghosts?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the cup of sake in his hand. His mind switched off the noises of the annoying friend. His expression suddenly softened under the shadows of the bartender who had his back against the two men. Sasuke could only think of the pink haired woman who had loved him for so long, and the ring he desperately wanted to wear which he hid in the pocket near his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've come to a conclusion that I won't be able to finish this in just three chapters lol. Anyway, thanks to those awesome comments and suggestions made. I'm really glad you enjoyed reading the first chapter so much. (When I saw the responses I couldn't help but laugh stupidly at my phone screen!) Anyway... Thanks again, and here's chapter 2 :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Present Time._

_Nighttime at a bar somewhere in the new city a few miles from Konoha._

"What the hell's with that smile, Uchiha?"

Sasuke once lost in the train of his thoughts turns to see Kiba. His hands are in his pockets and that look in his face always marked his curiosity.

"What? You forget how to frown?" Kiba irked a nervous chuckle from Choji and rolling eyes from both Shikamaru and Shino (although Shino's eyes were very well hid behind those mysterious glasses).

"Probably… And you didn't notice since your nose is up your dog's ass every hour of the day… _Idiot_…"

Choji chuckled. Shikamaru and Shino nervously step away from the feuding men as Naruto rises from his stool.

_"What the hell did you say, man?"_

"Hey, dumbasses, shut up or they'll kick us all out," Naruto prompted.

Sasuke smirks as his cup is levered up to his lips. "Whatever…"

Kiba takes a seat beside the gloomy man he never really liked. _Damn cat-lover, _he thinks as Naruto pours a cup of sake to him.

"First time I see you, and you're here willing to fight. Typical _you_."

"If I recall, you started it."

"Childish," mutters Shino.

"Troublesome," follows Shikamaru.

The time is awkward. They moved to a table near the window, and there, Naruto placed his hand against his forehead as he drank quietly. Every now and then Kiba muttered something to Sasuke, and Sasuke will reply with something different, but always relating to animalistic instincts of dogs. Shino and Shikamaru watched them quietly bicker from the corner furthest from the Uchiha and the Inuzuka brats, and wondered why they joined the small group in the first place.

"Sai didn't show up?" Naruto asks.

"He was tired from that mission Lord Kakashi sent him… He'd rather stay home." Shikamaru takes a sip from his cup before placing it on the table. "If I smell like alcohol, my pregnant wife is sure to scold me."

Naruto giggled. "Hinata's not like that…"

"Of course not," started Shino, "that is because Hinata is kind to you."

"Hey, Sasuke," Kiba says as he turned to see the raven-haired man look back at him. "How surprised were you when you saw almost every girl from our generation pregnant?" Kiba laughs shortly. "Seriously…"

"I didn't notice."

"You're kidding," Shikamaru said. He leans closer to the table. "Hinata… Ino…" He sighs. "Temari… Karui…"

"Who?"

"Karui…" Choji insists. "My wife."

"Temari… Gaara's older sister... _My wife_."

"Even you married? With women?"

The cheeks from the plump male redden and Shikamaru's eyes widen in surprise to Sasuke's disbelief.

"Don't take it personally… I figured you two… never mind."

The males look at each other awkwardly.

"Damn, man, we're only close friends."

Naruto giggled before Shikamaru shot a glance at him. Similar remarks were made of the blond's close ties with Sasuke before Naruto's fist rose in the air in embarrassment and anger.

Kiba sighs profoundly, gaining attention from the others. "Hey, Sasuke… By any chance… Are you and Sakura seeing each other?" While the silence around the table made Sasuke even more nervous and his heart pound faster, he ignores the question until Kiba suddenly says, "I asked her out once, you know. We went out to eat dumplings... she rejected me later after when I leaned in to kiss her."

Naruto feels cold sweat dripping from his brow. Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru watch anxiously.

"I wouldn't mind trying that again… That is, if you're truly not interested in her."

Sasuke's eyes met his. The hardened expression in the war hero's eyes was enough to bring Kiba's heart pumping in fast speed.

"Do what you want," Sasuke suddenly replies. "But if you keep insisting a girl like that, you'll never get through to her."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Rock Lee's tried it once, and he ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw... Or so, Sakura told me."

The thought of that slender guy being brought down by her fist was enough to get Kiba to laugh nervously.

The night is still young. Sasuke drank his last cup before standing, bumping into Kiba when he stood to go to the bathroom. There was a slight rosy scent coming from Uchiha's cloak that only raised more curiosity to the dog handler.

"You smell… _different_."

"Dumbass, don't sniff me."

When Sasuke tried to move around him, Kiba only bumped into him again.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"Enough, Kiba…" Shino called.

A gold ring catches the joker's eye. It's on the floor next to Sasuke's foot, reflecting the light above them.

"What's this?" he says.

Sasuke looks down and wastes no time retrieving the ring from the floor. With a clenched jaw, the male pries it back into his pocket, but Kiba is fast, and takes it away from his fingers.

"A ring, eh? Gold and plain… Yo, Naruto, show me your ring."

The blond scratches his cheek between two whisker marks. He pulls off the golden ring from his finger and tosses it to Kiba, who receives it smoothly from the air.

"Wedding ring, right?" Kiba asks, recalling Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

"Yeah… What of it?"

"Who the hell did this guy marry to get something like that?" Kiba asks. He tosses the rings to Naruto.

The engraved one is the blond's so he twists it back onto his finger.

_"What the hell?"_ Naruto mutters. His blue eyes are on the circle between his index finger and thumb.

Sasuke immediately retrieves the ring from his friend's grasp and places it in his pocket.

"You're all so frustrating…" he mutters and walks away.

Kiba laughs too loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the bar. Sasuke stops and turns to face him. _"Idiot, that's why you acted so cool when I asked you about Sakura! You two fucking married each other, am I right?"_

Naruto, surprised as he was, took both hands and slammed them against his cheeks. He screeches out the most exaggerated "_what," _making everyone cover their ears as the ringing of his voice drifted outside the walls of the bar.

#

_Two days ago._

_Dawn._

_The shift that lasted two days; Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village._

Sakura's mind is cloudy as she steps inside the quiet room with Sasuke Uchiha, the young man that had only left the village nearly three and a half years ago. He sat patiently on the examination table as the pink haired medical ninja observed him from the door.

He is as nervous as she is. Her knees are shaking and Sasuke can only look at her face with a droplet of sweat coming down from the brow.

The tension between them is only brief, for Sakura rushed toward him anxiously, prompting a jolt of excitement and surprise from the dark eyed man. Her hands touch his cheeks so softly, and he is lost while he examines the small strands of pink hair cascading over her rather large, but very intriguing forehead. The purplish diamond mark that made her stand first against any kunoichi in Konoha, and even the world, caught his attention. He had almost forgotten she had this.

The sweet moment ended when he felt a horrid pinch on his cheeks. Sakura's monstrous strength came to play at the tips of both index fingers and thumbs. She shakes him violently whilst pinching his cheeks. Her eyes were squinting as to get a better view of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Eh, is that really you, Sasuke?" she muttered and continued to shake him.

The confused young man groaned in frustration as the pain in his cheeks only grew. _"Ah! Sakura-aa! Ouch!"_ The look of her tired eyes made this scene understandable. He takes grip of her wrists with almost all the strength he has (as if he could match hers), and laughs. "Idiot, wake up."

The force in her fingers cease and she is looking up at him with wider eyes and an even wider smile.

"Good morning," she chimes, and suddenly collapses onto his lap.

He is confused, but understands. He stooped down from the table with the young woman leaning all her weight against him. She lightly taps her cheeks, but notices her unconsciousness is not a game. He smiles, taking the motionless body into his arms. Her left arm dangled motionless before he settled her down on the table.

She isn't as heavy as he remembered her. Back in their genin days, he used all his strength to carry her, but now she's weightless. Tired as he was the first time he reentered the front gates of Konoha Village, Sasuke settled on a chair by the door. He crosses his arms and dozes off.

Birds chirping out the door catch Sakura by surprise and she sees Sasuke sitting on the chair by the door resting. A blush emerges on her cheeks as she slowly comes down the high table.

_What did I do? I fell asleep, dammit… More importantly, I have a weird feeling I did something to him before I knocked right out._

Sasuke's eyes open, and standing over him is Sakura.

"Good morning!" she chimes awkwardly.

He becomes nervous and wonders whether Sakura would collapse again on him after saying those words. Instead, she directs him to sit on the table. His shirt comes off, and Sakura is surprised by many things, but mainly: his muscular upper body, and the new pale arm that is embedded on the place where his stump used to be.

He sees her eyebrows furrow when she notices the arm.

"I came back not long ago… Tsunade caught me and figured she'd perform the transplant."

"You were here before now?"

"Several months ago. You were on a mission, I believe."

That could have been any time…

Sakura's eyes scan his skin and she notices long, but not deep cuts running against his chest and going to his back.

"When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago. I fell and got in some thorny vines. I'm not sure, but the cuts could be infected."

Sakura shakes her head. "Not exactly. I'll just clean the wounds and you'll be good to go."

_Good to go. _His eyes come off her as she stepped toward the counter. He sighs.

"Go where?"

Sakura shrugs. "I wouldn't know. But I can tell you are not staying in the village for long."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you never do, apparently."

Sasuke's head lowers and he realized she is talking about when his surgery was done.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"You're too quick to forgive, Sakura."

"But I don't forget so easily, Sasuke."

When she returned to him with a cotton ball in one hand, and alcohol in the other, he couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes. His left hand twitched, as if he desperately wanted to move away those annoying strands of hairs from her eyes. Before he could even lift a finger, she moved away from the front side of his being, to the back where he felt the cool, yet stinging sensation of the alcohol touching the cuts.

"How long have you been working?"

"Two days straight… I guess this could count as my third."

Sasuke breathes in deeply. She stops applying the alcohol and throws away the cotton balls in the wastebasket by the door. She stands there for a while before turning around to see him in that gentle way she always had. Her eyes, though, remained sad.

He blushes before he says; "If you let me use the shower in your home, maybe I'd treat you to some dinner later."

She raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

#

_Present time._

_Nighttime._

_At the bar._

"Did you really, Sasuke?"

Naruto is on the ground, holding onto Sasuke's feet. It's a strange sight, as one respected ninja, Hero of the War, holds onto another's feet.

"L-let go, moron!"

"Answer me, Sasuke!" Naruto is catching everyone's eye. People that know of Sasuke Uchiha are surprised themselves that someone like him, someone so isolated and dark could attract the heart of Sakura Haruno, someone so calm, kind and bright.

"Does it matter? Now let me go, you're causing a scene!"

A flash goes off from somewhere, making Sasuke's face grow red. "Fuck, at this rate we'll end up on the damn news…"

"Answer me, dammit!"

Shikamaru and the others watch from a distance as Sasuke awkwardly pulls away one foot, and drags the other (Naruto included) across the floor.

"This is troublesome…"

"Yeah," Shino replies to Shikamaru's statement.

"Do something, Kiba," Choji insists.

"_What the hell_, why me?"

"That is because you, Kiba, started all this mess."

Kiba steps forward, until Sasuke, who was tired of the crazy man on his foot, cried out that he indeed married Sakura Haruno. Everyone in the bar muttered inaudible words. The four males left at their table kept their mouths open, following Naruto's exaggerated _"what"_ for the second time.

The grip at his foot loosened and Sasuke made haste toward the door. The five others that were in his company quickly followed, throwing money to the bartender as they left.

Sasuke walked quickly, but once again was stopped by Naruto's persistence. The blond ninja suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Dammit, Naruto, what?"

"So you and Sakura did get married?"

His voice was a lot calmer now. Sasuke slyly smirked and finally twisted the ring on his finger. "Yeah."

A hard punch landed on his arm, irking a snarl from Sasuke. Naruto smiled devilishly at him. "You know, the both of you should have told me. And Kakashi needs to know, too."

Sasuke rubbed the pain away from his arm. While he, too, wanted to punch the guy in front of him, he smiled. "I know."

"So… How was it?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Kiba and the others walk into their conversation as well.

"How was what?"

They sigh and realize Sasuke would never speak of his privacy. They shrug and see Sasuke walk into the darkness of the streets.

Before he disappeared around the corner, Kiba hears Sasuke speak his name.

"What did you say?"

_"I said that I'll get payback for that embarrassment you caused me, you fucking asshole!"_

Kiba smirks, but the others shake their heads and ask for their names to be put in his will.

#

_Two days ago._

_Evening._

The sound of running water stops from the bathroom. Sakura anxiously waits in the living room. She is still sleepy and rest is very much needed; however, Sakura would stay awake no matter how long if it would involve Sasuke.

She no longer lived with her parents. This apartment was just a small way of showing the others how much she has grown. She is an adult now, after all, and it was proven long ago when she helped defeat Kaguya.

She could hear his loud breaths from her bedroom and blushes.

_Calm down, Sakura… _she thinks.

Sasuke appears from the bedroom door, towel tied to his waist and water still dripping from his long black hair and chest. Sakura's heart nearly stops as he steps forward.

"I left my bag out here," he says.

"Just take it!" Sakura suddenly shouts as she launches it to his direction.

"Are you-" Sasuke looks at Sakura who is looking awkwardly at the wall, and then looks down at himself and couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, I see… I forget you're not Karin."

The name _Karin_ makes Sakura's childish antics stop. She sees him walk away and wonders if she ever saw him this way, or any other way that didn't involve his clothes.

"Karin, you say?"

"Mm-hm…" he hums.

"Why, um, why would you say that?"

Sasuke chuckles lightly before answering. "Before that time… Before I fought with Itachi she insisted we bathed together and saw me like this… And she acted so confidently. Watching you flinch like that was _strange_."

"Strange?"

"Because she acted like you did when we were kids. And now, you're more mature, and she's still the same. I'm not used to you being so mature."

Sakura's eyes lower to the floor. He probably saw her again, at least once during his travels and she could only think the worst things when her name is heard involving Sasuke.

He comes out from the room (fully clothed). He's wearing a black jacket with high collars. The Uchiha emblem still remained on the back, and his pants were of a dark shade, too. The medical-nin remains quiet as she observes every aspect of his being, that being how covered he is now as compared to when he came out from the shower.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Sakura wore her usual pink outfit, and seemed rather unfit standing next to him. She nods anyway, knowing she won't have any time to change.

Though this is her home, he leads the way toward the door, and closes it behind him. Sakura pulls out her key and locks the door.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

Sasuke shrugs. "Where would you like to go?"

"I wouldn't know either."

Their minds were not made up even while their stomachs grumbled. In the end, Sakura's sweet tooth kicked in and she stopped by a pastry shop nearby. Sasuke didn't want to eat mochi ice cream that Sakura had bought, but as she insisted, he had no other choice. They wandered through the streets. Onlookers watched them and noted her happiness and his awkward standing beside her.

It wasn't long until an old lady greeted him near a dumpling shop while Sakura talked to some students she knew.

"You should let her hold onto you, boy," she said.

"Eh?"

"Brats these days are so dumb… Let her hold onto you… Or hold her hand. She'd smile even more."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He left before he could hear anything more from the old woman.

The kids waved goodbye, to which Sakura smiled happily as she looked on. His dark eyes couldn't help but gaze at her. This smile… He missed this smile of hers.

"Sasuke, did you get what you wanted?"

He remembered then that he went to that store for his own hunger needs. "Actually, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh…"

He walked beside her as they passed the shops. It was a silent stroll, until the familiar bench near the gate of the village intrigued them. There, Sakura and Sasuke sat beside each other. The distance between them was a few inches. Sasuke looked down to see her, and she only kept looking forward, staring at trees and watching fallen cherry blossoms flow with the breeze.

"You're quiet," he says.

"So are you."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope… It's peaceful."

There it is again. The gentle smile curved on her lips as her head lowered to her feet. Sasuke sighed, before raising his hand and placing it under the curving of her elbow. With a slight pull, Sakura felt him move towards her on this roomy bench. She didn't know what he was up to, until she felt him place her arm under his. And there, under the moonlight, Sasuke and Sakura's hands met for the first time. Their fingers intertwined and she smiled, as did he. It was a quiet night. It was peaceful like that.

* * *

><p><strong>*Note (potential spoiler?-for those who are not yet done reading the manga). I know Sasuke had one arm after Naruto's fight. Since it is uncertain that he has received that artificial limb from Tsunade yet, I figured, might as well give him the arm here.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_To every reader and every person who left a review: thank you for your nice comments and suggestions! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others (sorry about that)! I'm happy that so far I've gotten positive reactions from you :) so thanks again, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Present time._

_Three hours before midnight._

Sasuke sighs deeply. Though the walk back home isn't so long, the exhaustion of drinking and screaming at Kiba had made the young man tired. He looks up to see the clear night sky. The brightness of the street lights makes stargazing nearly impossible for any ordinary human being without dōjutsu.

Even so, looking up to see the stars with perfect vision like his is a challenge. He drank a little too much tonight, but still remembers the way back to the village.

His thumb plays with the ring now in the base of his ring finger on his left, (artificial) hand. Feeling the cold touch of that metallic ring against his skin made this all too real. Sakura Haruno, and now, if she respectfully takes his name, Uchiha. His head lowers, watching his shadow, and taking random glances at the concrete sidewalk. The city is not for him. It's too busy, and too loud.

He passes by alleys and cars imported from counties he's never visited and only heard of from tourists and travelers. The people he crosses, or the people that he passes on his way home take a single glance and mutter to each other. They know of him, and hopefully, they don't only speak of his past actions that caused him to drift so far from his friends. A random cat or dog would pass by here and there. Both animals suddenly meet back where he was only seconds ago, and he hears the sudden screech of the alley cat, and the snarls of the street dog. The Uchiha smiles and his eyes close. The bickering animals remind him of his recent feuds with Inuzuka. It is a strange feeling. He has only recently argued with him, serious it may not be, and he finds himself smiling stupidly. He watched Naruto beg him so childishly, and the others gradually accepted his company even in silence. This is something he can also live with. This is also peace.

And the more he plays with the ring on his finger, the smile fades. He sighs, once again, more profound than the last and wonders what Sakura is doing. Is she waiting for him at her apartment? Did she visit Ino like she said she would?

His mind drifts from question to question. Annoyingly enough, his thumb never stops running over the gold ring on his finger.

#

Sakura has her hands behind her back as she continues her walk home. The walk isn't so long, but her pace doesn't help the situation. She wants to be home in bed. She wants to greet Sasuke; however, she is afraid he will seek her touch.

She grips her wrist rather firmly, and it suddenly brings back the memory of Sasuke's back turned against her, and the kunai she wielded that day. With a woeful expression imprinted upon her face, she releases her own grip and brings her hands to her sides. Her bare finger in front of others signify she is most likely alone.

As she walks, passing other ninjas that are on their personal duties, and other random civilians, she seeks the feel of the ring in her pocket over the smooth layer of her shorts. She smiles briefly and contemplates about his returning home from the city. He probably drank too much, she thinks. He drank a lot with Naruto, and when I ask him, he'll deny it.

The thought of him leaning against her for something so simple as leading the way to the bed irks a smile from the pinkette. She loves him. She loves him. She loves him too much.

And it hurts sometimes.

When she asked him to repeat himself the night they sat on the bench, she was so sure the lack of sleep was driving her mad. But he did repeat himself, and he gently uttered those words, _"We should get married"_ while looking down at her with a serious expression. She remembers so greatly how fast her heart was beating that she wondered if he could feel her pulse from them holding hands.

#

Yesterday.

Midnight.

Sitting side by side by the memorable bench where she confessed to him for the first time.

"What did you say?"

Sasuke looked at her green eyes, and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You didn't really hear me?" He asked.

She nodded. Of course she did. When he spoke those words, they were a sudden whisper. She had her head against his shoulder for some time, and when the wind blew heavily against them, only then did she hear the word marry.

He moves away from her a bit, making sure he could see her face clearly. His hesitant hand reaches her cheek, and he brushed away the annoying strands of hair that have been bothering him since the first time he saw her at the hospital.

His expression changes slightly. He clears his throat, and suddenly says, "We should get married."

The words were softly spoken. He is being gentle with her and she doesn't know what to do. Marriage. He's talking about marriage. Calm the hell down, Sakura!

She parts her lips to say something, but no words come out. He knows she is confused and nervous, so he sits back against the bench and shakes his head.

"Probably a mistake," he said.

Sakura, her eyes looking down at both hands: one beaten from previous battles and the other strangely pale. Her left hand finds his right again.

"Why?" She came to ask.

She's asking the right questions, though deep down she knows the answer. I love you is something he cannot bring himself to say. He never knew how to speak well with others. He only knew how to act. He tried his best to look at her in the eyes this time, though it proved too difficult.

She suddenly giggled, catching his attention and he noticed her eyes weren't on him completely anymore.

"You don't need to really tell me, you know… Because I think I know."

She intertwined her fingers with his again and firmly squeezed him.

"Will you stay… With me?"

"Hm?"

"If I say yes, will you stay with me here in the village."

He somehow knew she was going to ask that question. It was only a matter of time.

He's uncertain. The firmness of her touch is slowly going away. He doesn't like that. He wants her to hold onto him like that for a long time.

"Perhaps," he suddenly answered.

"And if you decide to leave, what then?"

He smiles. "Damn you're annoying," he mutters.

Sakura turns to see him.

"I'll probably end up taking you with me."

She smiled, making him blush under her shadow. "Promise?"

He nodded, and the grip on his hand tightened a little more this time.

"So?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you then?"

She is a great actress. She played clueless until he groaned in frustration.

"Will you marry me?" He finally asks.

Sakura smiles the smile he can never get tired of and then leans closer to him. A gentle kiss warms his entire body from the cool breeze and a kiss on the lips could warm him for the rest of his days.

#

Present time.

Two hours and thirty minutes before midnight.

Sasuke finds himself on Sakura's doorstep. When he put the ring on her finger the day they wed, he promised her they will live somewhere peaceful. At the opening of the door, he could hear the stillness of the interior. She isn't here. He cannot detect her chakra, nor can he hear her breathing in the other room. Where could she be?

Sasuke's eyebrows curve downward as he looks down at the picture of him and her. It was recently taken and very recently printed. It's both of them only an hour after their small service. Her parents were quick to accept him into their lives, though they knew so much of his history with their daughter.

The sight of the picture makes him recall the wedding, though no one can really call it a wedding since it was only a legal passing of documents in a courtroom. No, he did not give her the wedding she probably dreamed of as a little girl. When she stood beside him, she looked happy, though. Yes, looking back at the way she smiled at him and her small family behind them suddenly pains him.

The small room they share now brings up the memory of their first night together. He kissed her on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, and she gladly accepted his loving embrace. At the feel of her soft skin against his real hand, he was happy. He slid his hand down her neck and kissed there, too. He remembers how she jolted. He remembers how she stopped smiling and how she didn't look him in the eye anymore.

Something was wrong, of course. _'Good night,'_ they said to one another. He is still unsure what he had done wrong, but he accepted her decision. She wasn't scared of what was to come after his kisses. She was afraid of him.

Sasuke looks away from the picture and leaves the apartment. Looking back at his memories since he returned to the village, he could only think of one place where his wife could be at ease.

As he walks into the breezy night, his eyes look down at the pavement when his mind begins to play what went on that day. The courtroom is silent and the judge before the both of them looks old, or more so, too tired to do his job. He doesn't quite remember what he tells the both of them, but he remembers when he and Sakura signed the document under their current names: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. When the old and frustrated man granted them their marriage, there was a small celebration among themselves. He felt the hugs of both Mebuki and Kizashi for the first time. They had accepted him as a son, and husband to their daughter.

When they walked back home to Sakura's apartment, Kizashi pulled him aside. He is a random man. Sasuke watched as Sakura and his mother in law walked quickly in front of them, trying to avoid any lurking eyes in the afternoon (for the wedding was a secret).

_"Only idiots like us fall in love with women like that,"_ he remembers Kizashi say. _"Let me give you a hint, my boy… If she starts crying, hold her hand. If she starts to feel ill, cook for her. If you forget to throw away the trash… Run."_ Sasuke remembers how awkward he felt when the old man cackled hysterically at his own cliché of a joke. But when the laughter settled, Kizashi placed a hand on his shoulder and made him stop their walking.

People buzzed around them, though not everyone really paid attention. Others probably thought Kizashi was warning a man like him to keep away from his daughter.

They were wrong, of course, because Kizashi knew how much Sakura loves him.

_"In all seriousness… As much as she needs you, you need her; which is why you decided to propose to her so quickly, right? That's what marriage is: needing each other in their lives. Her mom and I thought that this marriage was too soon for the both of you, but we trust Sakura. She is a fine girl and a fine ninja." _Sasuke watched Sakura. And when Kizashi saw that his cold stare turned into a gentle gaze, then he said, _"I gave you my blessing with you promising me you will care for her, love her, and respect her. Please don't disappoint your new family."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Note. The story is at its final moments! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Present time. _

_One hour before midnight._

Sasuke finally finds her sitting on the bench where she first confessed to him, and also where he proposed to her. He can see Sakura's pink hair flowing with the current of the breeze for just a moment. She is alone and she is quiet. The first step proves difficult. When she hears the snapping of a twig behind her, Sakura quickly whips her head back to see the dark haired man standing behind her.

She's been crying. With the back of her hand, Sakura wipes away her tears and she suddenly smiles. "Sasuke…" she breathed, and stood.

"Sakura…"

The moment is strange, though it seems oddly familiar. When he left her back when they were only genin, she sobbed to him, and he still left her. Tonight he is standing before her. She knows a bit about his feelings toward her, but assumes she is crying because she doesn't know enough.

"Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer. The question he asked her only made her eyes expel more tears. She's crying hard, though she remains inaudible. A little sniffs here and there, and then she suddenly looks up to see him.

"What ever I did, I'm sorry-"

She shakes her head excitedly. "I'm fine, I'm just, thinking."

Sasuke takes hold of the back rest of the bench and hops over the wooden thing. He looks at her a bit closer. The great actress laughs under her tears and heavy breaths as she wipes away what's left of the tears on her cheekbones and chin. Though a great actress Sakura Haruno may have always been, Sasuke can see behind the fake smiles and awkward laughter. He's known her well enough how greatly her feelings show whenever she is near him. While the Sharingan reflects feelings, the young Uchiha doesn't necessarily need to bring out its power. He knows too much and he feels too much for the woman who is hysterically laughing under the pain.

"You're lying," he says, and takes her hand into his.

He can feel the sticky sensation of drying tears. His heart sinks a little more this time, and takes his artificial hand under her jawline. He can see the running of her mascara and eyeliner staining her flawless skin.

"Please tell me," he says.

Whether it was his words or his kind touch, tears that once ceased with sudden laughter began to stream down once again. Sakura did not laugh this time, but instead pushed herself against the man she married yesterday. She cries in his arms and she is a bit louder this time; she doesn't hold back.

She doesn't speak. For a while, Sasuke embraces her beneath the moon, beside the bench that has meant so much for them since their younger years. He can feel her quiver, and he can hear her hard breathing. All in all, Sakura finds the calm of her wrecking storm and slowly begins to find her composure. She pulls away from his embrace fairly slowly, and looks up to see her husband in the eyes that look so concerned. Her palms slide against her cheekbones in rather rough motions as to ge t rid of the tear stains in one wipe.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"What for?"

"Your shirt is covered in my makeup."

The kunoichi watches as Sasuke looks down to see traces of eyeliner smeared against his black shirt. He shakes his head.

"They're both a shade of black, Sakura, it doesn't matter."

She smiles a little, and then she settles down on the bench. Sasuke joins her and the both of them look up to see the stars. He hears her take a deep breath. It is the sound of someone who is tired, and not necessarily physically drained.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Sasuke looks at her. She seems somewhat childish as she kicks her feet at the air a few times before bringing them back down at the tap of her heels hitting the concrete.

"I don't think it matters," she says quietly. "I just had a… _feeling_."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm your partner. I need to know."

She sighs profoundly and turns her head to see him sitting on her left. "Do you really love me, Sasuke?"

The sudden question catches him by surprise.

"I married you, didn't I?" is his response to the curious woman beside him. He is unsure why this has suddenly come up, though he is certain it was a question she had in her mind when he first proposed to her. She was hesitant about questioning his actions and plans, but not hesitant when she accepted to be with him for as long as they can hold onto each other in this lifetime.

"But that's not my question."

He runs his fingers through his hair and smirks. "I love you. You know I love you."

Her eyes still express some hint of sadness. As he looked within those powerful green eyes of hers, Sasuke wonders whether she still loves him. Perhaps, his efforts to keep her close to him were a waste of his time. Lost in the train of thought, wondering what his next words should be to convince her that his feelings are true, she looks at him with the same expression he watched form on his own mother when she spoke to his father. Whenever she felt sad, or whenever the old man did something questionable, her eyebrows curved upward in a solemn expression.

"I don't want to sound so demanding… But I wondered why you chose to marry me because not once did you say that to me. When you asked me to marry you, I said yes because I know that deep down my heart I'll always want to be by your side; whether you choose to love me as a lover, or a friend. Sasuke, not once did you ever tell me why you love me, or when you started to… I feel clueless, and I feel afraid that you'll realize you don't share the same feelings I do. I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and you'll be long gone to another one of your journeys…"

And as she spoke, her eyes penetrated his so profoundly, he could feel the rhythm of her heart beating. When Sasuke doesn't respond, Sakura looks away and her eyes seem to watch the debris flow with the wind.. Her eyes were directed to look elsewhere and not to him, and at the same time staring into nothing. His hand finds hers as he looks forward, unsure of what exactly he should focus his eyes. And their sight remained unchanged. Sasuke caught sight of a cherry blossom dancing among the wind and the leaves, and Sakura caught sight of a hawk resting in the trees.

The both of them were silent like this for a while, until Sakura decided to free her hand from his touch and stood from the bench.

"I'll see you home, Sasuke."

She walks slowly away. The man of her dreams watched as her back faced away from him for the first time, and only then could he feel like she has truly changed. The man parts with the bench and catches her swaying hand in an instant, pulling her back to him. She grows limp, and she could hardly care as long as she can have an idea of his true feelings.

And he says, "I don't know how to tell you, because I've never been good with words."

Sakura yet remains unmoved, and she looks at him with a hardened expression. "Is that all?"

Sasuke takes his hand under the lining of her jaw and kisses her lips softly before leaning his entire eight against the back of the bench. His right hand finds her left as he looks toward the blossom that had now settled on the pavement.

"I've loved you since the day you confessed to me here," he says. As he speaks, the tighter his grip to her hand becomes. Her eyes sparkle in the dark, under the light of the moon, and her lips form a small smile. "I've felt alone for so long, but you came here to make sure I wouldn't leave. When you cried and confessed to me it hurt so damn much. You reminded me so much of the family I had lost, and to lose a connection to you, and even Kakashi and Naruto made my head ache."

Sakura looks to see something reflecting light by the corner of his eye. With the moonlight shining brightly above them, she concluded that it was a tear that had formed beneath his eyelid. She watched it slowly trickle down his cheek.

"I can even say I've loved you since the day Tsunade healed me from my coma, and you rushed to hug me. You were always too kind to me, and it always, left me wondering why someone like you would choose someone so cold. The first time you saw me in three years since my departure, I wasn't sure whether I was looking at you or not. Each time our paths crossed, I hoped it wasn't you controlling that body, because I know that if I would kill you, I would truly be lost.

I married you because you bring me back to a reality I can live with. You are someone with whom I share an even greater bond because with a single glance, we can understand each other's emotions. Your smiles, your laughter, and your hugs were the only thing that really kept me sane when I was a kid. I returned to see you, and to come back for good. I thought I lost you to someone else, until I saw how eager you were to see me. If I didn't ask you to marry me soon enough, I know you'd be gone from my grasp for good."

Sakura blushes when he turns to see her. He jerks his shoulder to meet his cheek and vigorously whiles away the small tear droplet that met the fabric of his shirt.

This sudden speech of his was something she was not anticipating, yet it was all she asked for. She takes his hand with both of hers and runs her fingers over the damaged skin that resulted into tiny scars.

"Idiot, I'll always love you. And if you didn't love me back, I don't think I would have married someone else."

"Well that is good to hear," he says. "Your father made me promise to protect you. I intend to keep that promise."

Sasuke watches her run her fingers over his hand. He kisses her head and runs the length of his arm around her shoulders. She giggles lightly when she realizes the ring on his finger is finally being worn.

"I thought it would be our secret…"

"Actually… Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chōij… And that quiet guy with the glasses already know."

"Eh, are you kidding me?"

Sasuke chuckles lightly. "You told Ino, I can tell."

"Yeah…"

"You two could never keep from gossiping, can you?"

She giggles. "Nope."

"Knowing her, I bet Sai knows, too."

"Yeah… By tomorrow afternoon, the entire village will know."

Hand in hand, man and wife walk home. Other ninjas that were walking about witnessed their stroll by sheer luck. As Sakura predicted, the talking began an hour before midnight, and soon enough reached the ear of a tired Kakashi Hatake who sat impatiently in the Hokage chair. His only word was, "Finally," following Shizune's giggle who happened to be the one to deliver the news.

At home, Sasuke removed his shirt and took his wife in a warm embrace. As his hand trailed down her neck, and his lips gently found the surface of her soft skin, Sakura received them. She knows his love for her can compare to how much she loves him, and she takes his lips against hers ever so slowly, and softly.

While yesterday can be perceived as a day where two lovers finally devote themselves to one another under jurisdiction, they overrule the statement in embrace and in ecstasy in a peaceful moonlit night.

End.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Notes<strong>.

Forgive me if you caught any grammatical errors! I had some complications with my laptop and is currently using an iPad for my doings.

I may or may not edit this entire story sometime in the future... If I don't edit it, I'll probably rewrite it and make it less comical for those who love all drama! (Cue dramatic piano notes)

Also, I have a poll up on my profile page. Question: Which Naruto couple should I focus on in my next fanfic? (Though I'm mainly focusing on canon ships right now). My PM box is open if you have any suggestions about anything, requests, or questions. :)


End file.
